


Kiss Me

by howdoimakemyotpcanon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon, College Student Eren Yeager, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reincarnation, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoimakemyotpcanon/pseuds/howdoimakemyotpcanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the impossible things they did and all the impossible things they are, somehow, someway, they will be together.  They will find their lifetime, the one that was meant just for them.  Even if they have to burn down the stars and use the ashes to mold a new world with their bare hands, they will find their spot in space and time where they belong together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one shot I wrote ages ago, it's a song fic inspired by Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. I heard the song and immediately knew what I had to do. It's a little more abstract than my usual stuff, considering I wrote it from 12am-6am about seven months ago. I like the parallels in it, though, and hopefully you will too. Comment what you think!

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

 

**2015**

“What do you mean ‘I have the day off’?”

“... I might have called you in sick.”

“Eren, what the fuck?”

“C’mon, Levi!  You’ve just been so stressed lately, and besides, it’s not like you ever actutally use your sick days.  You never get sick, since you’re such a germ freak, remember?” Eren rolled so he was facing Levi in the giant, fluffy bed.  His fingers  reached out to stroke the raven strands away from the older man’s furrowed brow.  He had permanent lines carved there from years of sharp glares colder than ice.

Levi sighed heavily, leaning into Eren’s touch without a second thought.  “Tch.  Brat.” He muttered.  He was too sleepy to muster up the energy to be truly mad.

“I’m not a brat!” Eren complained half heartedly.  At first, when the college professor had called him a brat, it had been infuriating.  Now it was kind of endearing.

“That sounds like something a brat would say.  Now shut up.” Levi pressed his lips firmly against Eren’s and soon all conversation was long forgotten in the taste of each other, morning breath and all.

 

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

Their lips glided softly and slowly over each other’s.  It was like a bow flowing across the strings of a violin, so sweet and beautiful it hurt in the most blissful way.  Levi’s arms snaked around Eren’s trim waist and pulled him forwards with a jerk, so the two would be closer together.  They gently bonked heads and Eren couldn’t help but laugh a little as the professor swore profusely.  

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, just relishing in the feeling of that late morning joy that made everything slightly soft around the edges like an old photograph.

Eren took a breath.  “I thought maybe we could go for a drive today.  Go to the beach.” He said after a moment.  He was still held tightly in Levi’s embrace, and Eren lazily traced shapes over his muscled chest with his fingertips.

“Yeah?” Levi shifted and raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued.

“Well, yeah.  It’s sunny, and neither of us have ever seen the ocean before.  It’s not all that far away either.  I thought we could make a day of it.” Eren shrugged shyly.  

Levi paused.  The sun was warm on their bodies, tangled together underneath the cotton sheets that smelled like Levi’s favourite fabric softener.  

 

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

“Why today?” Levi asked.

Eren flushed, his heart racing so hard that Levi must’ve been able to feel it too.  “No reason.”

“There has to be a reason.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Since when has that stopped you before?”

“It’s the anniversary of when we first spoke, okay?” Eren mumbled under his breath and refused to meet Levi’s eyes.

A smile ghosted across Levi’s face.  “And I told you that you were a brat that needed to get his shit together.  I didn’t forget.”  

Eren let a sad kind of look slip onto his face for a moment and regretted it instantly.  He saw Levi’s concern and gave a small shake of his head; there was too much explaining to do right now.  It would just be easier to show him later.

Levi, trying to push down whatever troubles Eren had, pressed an open mouthed kiss to the young man’s collarbone, then another.  He travelled up the creamy skin of his neck until finally he was level with Eren’s wide eyes.  Those big, turquoise eyes, that swirled more and more the longer he looked at them. All it had taken was that pair of eyes to meet his during a lecture, and he knew he was fucked.  

 

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

“I love you, Eren.” Levi whispered, his voice still rusty before his morning tea.

“I love you, too,” Eren said, and that hint of something lost and despairing cracked into his voice.  “So kiss me.”

He didn’t need to tell him twice.

* * *

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my baby_

 

**856**

“This doesn’t seem right, Levi.  Something’s off.” Eren fidgeted as Levi adjusted his green cloak for him.

“Godammit.  Stay still won’t you?” He growled and straightened the young soldier’s collar roughly.  He had to stretch upwards in order to reach, and it pissed him off to no end.  

“Sorry.  But I don’t know, I can’t shake this feeling like something’s going to go wr-”

“Stop right there.” Levi cut him off with sharply.  He always refused to hear any talk of failure before a mission, but this time was especially important.  They were about to go out on the expedition that everyone had been preparing for: The trip to Eren’s basement.  Everything had been meticulously planned, down to every last detail.  And yet, a strange sensation lingered in the pit of Eren’s stomach.

“I’m scared, Levi.  We’re so close, I mean…” He admitted, and trailed off in fear of Levi snapping at him again.  But the corporal just let his hands cup Eren’s face with a rare, intimate gentleness.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.  You know that, don’t you?  I’ll protect you, no matter what.” His voice was soft and low, but nothing if not serious.  

“I know that.” Eren whispered.  Even now, after months and months, Levi still gave him chills and butterflies all at once.  That’s why, when Levi kissed him with a loving passion, he didn’t have the heart to tell him that Levi was exactly whom he was worried about.

They broke apart with their chest heaving like pistons on an engine.  The sight of Eren, his eyes shiny and his cheeks red made Levi want to just forget about everything.  He wanted to forget about the expedition, the titans, all of it, as long as it meant Levi could kiss him like this every day for the rest of his life.

“I wanna do something stupid.” Eren blurted out, a little unnerved by Levi’s deep staring.

“As if that’s new.”

“I wanna see the ocean.”

Levi frowned.  “What?”

“Me and you.  I want us to visit the ocean together.” Eren said firmly, as if to reassure himself more than Levi.  He felt like if they planned ahead, if they tried to make it permanent, then it would have to happen.  No matter what.

The corporal nodded and his hand found Eren’s.  “Okay.”

 

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

“Shit.  Shit, shit, shit.  Oh, fuck.” Eren swore as he skidded to a stop and breathed in the sight before him.

Levi lay on his back on the ground, in a corner tucked away from the sight of prying eyes.  No one else was around, only Levi on the overgrown street.  It was almost like a painting, what with him laying there so artistically and the ruins of Shiganshina strewn around him.  Eren would have smiled to himself at the sight of his corporal resting in the sunlight, except for one detail.  Levi wasn’t moving.

Eren dropped to his knees and gingerly pulled Levi’s head onto his lap.  Trembling fingers smoothed his hair back, and his eyes fluttered open.

“You’re here.” Levi whispered, with a slightly crooked grin.

“Shh, yes, I’m here.  Of course I’m here.” Eren soothed as he started checking Levi for wounds.  He had sworn he would protect Eren, damn the consequences, and he had fulfilled his promise.  But Eren didn’t know if he could handle what it may cost him.

“I’m fuckin' freezing.  Why is it cold?” The man mumbled.  Goosebumps were raised on his pale skin, and he shivered in his Eren’s arms.  

Eren’s breath hitched as his hands hit a hot, sticky patch on Levi’s abdomen.  His fingers came away red.

 

_Oh no_

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

“You’re gonna be fine, we’re gonna get Hanji and she’ll patch you up.” Eren’s voice was trembling and rushed, and he gulped a huge lungful of air.

“Eren, don’t.” Levi lifted a weak hand and let it fall with a thump onto Eren’s chest.  “Don’t yell for help.”

“But why?” The young soldier cried.

Levi shook his head.  “I’m dying, and I’d rather spend my last few minutes here with you instead of Hanji.” He said.

“Don’t say that.” Eren snarled, even as his shoulders sagged and he curled over the man in his lap.  “You’re gonna be fine.”

“Look at me Eren.” Levi ordered.  Eren squeezed his eyes shut and tried to look away, but Levi knotted his fingers in Eren’s shirt and tugged at it.  “Look at me.”

So Eren looked.  Really looked.  Blood pooled on Levi’s usually crisp shirt, right in the centre. A soft heartbeat fluttered in his chest like a bird with a broken wing.   His skin was paper, so thin and white Eren was almost afraid to touch him for fear of it tearing.  Levi’s eyes were half-lidded and silvery, and he kept blinking like he was trying to keep himself awake.  The thought made Eren’s throat tighten, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop the hot tears from squeezing out of his eyes.

Pushing down his hysterics, he bent forward and slowly dropped kisses onto Levi with chapped, shaking lips.  First his neck, then his cheeks, his forehead, and finally his eyes.  Each one was so painstakingly precise and deliberate because Eren wanted Levi to feel every single one and know what they meant to him.  What Levi meant to him.

 

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

“We’re gonna go to the ocean.” Eren murmured when he pulled back a couple inches, so his breath washed over Levi’s frigid face.

“We’ll go to the ocean, and I’m gonna kiss you until sand gets in our hair, and I’m gonna swim with you in the waves, and we’ll sit down and watch the sunset together on the beach because we fucking did it.  We did it, Eren.” Levi whispered with such fierce certainty that Eren believed it.  Then Levi hacked out a cough that sent blood splattering.

“We did it.” Eren assured him, choking back a sob that tore into his throat with razor sharp claws.

Levi gently wiped Eren’s tear stained cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.  “I love you, okay?  Don’t forget.  Promise you won’t forget.” He was gasping now, hauling in air with all of his might, eyes glistening with unshed tears.  He wasn’t scared of dying, but of what he would leave behind.

“I won’t forget, because I love you too, Levi.” Eren sealed the promise with the kiss of a lifetime.  A kiss to leave all others behind in dust and shadows, a kiss to remember for centuries.  

Their very last.

* * *

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_

_From love to lust_

_From lust to truth_

_I guess that's how I know you_

_So I hold you close to help you give it up_

**2015**

“What’s wrong?  I thought you wouldn’t shut up during the drive, but you’re pretty quiet.” Levi said without taking his eyes of the road.  He didn’t need to look to know something was bothering his passenger.

“It’s nothing, just feeling a little sleepy.” Eren lied, resting his head against the window of the car.

“Well, wake up.  We’re here.” Levi jerked the car to a stop and put it in park.  The pair sat for a moment in hesitation, until Levi’s hand enveloped Eren’s.  “Let’s go.”

They climbed out of the car, their legs tingling after the long drive,and headed towards the beach.  Footsteps fell in sync, slowly at first, then faster and faster until they were sprinting at top speed.  Their intertwined fingers were the only things tying their chaotic race together as they hurtled forwards.  Pounding feet and short pants of breath composed the soundtrack in their ears, until finally the could hear the waves.  

Then all of a sudden there it was.

The ocean displayed itself before them in all it’s glory, blues and greens shimmering in the sun’s afternoon light like it was putting on a special show for their eyes alone.  The water crashed along the sandy coastline, smashing into the beach and rolling backwards only to repeat itself again and again.  It was the most marvelous work of nature either of them had ever seen.

“Holy fuck.” Levi said softly, unsure of what else to say, because holy fuck.

Eren didn’t say anything, but Levi heard a slight sniffle beside from beside him, and he squeezed the hand he was holding all that much tighter.  He glanced over, a tilt to his mouth that was on it’s way to becoming a smile, until he caught sight of Eren.

The young man had a hand clapped over his mouth, and was crying silently.

“Eren?  Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi immediately demanded, grabbing Eren’s other hand away from his mouth and pressing it firmly in his own.

“Levi…” He choked out.  “Look at me.  Don’t you remember?” He pleaded with more desperation than Levi could bear.

“Remember what?  What am I supposed to-” His voice died in his throat as soon as he looked into Eren’s swirling turquoise eyes, an almost exact mirror of the water in front of them.  

That’s when he remembered.

 

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

He was drowning in a sea of images and sensations.  

Blood.

Flight.

Monsters.

Walls.

Death.

Love.

Skin.

Turquoise eyes.

And a promise.

When Levi blearily opened his eyes again, he was laying in the sand with his head resting in Eren’s lap.  The first thing he focused on was the college student’s worried face hanging over him, and the feeling of fingers combing his hair away from his face.

“Levi!” Eren gasped upon realizing he was awake.

“Eren, I-I…” Levi couldn’t seem to spit out the words he wanted to say, because there was a lump in his windpipe that was blocking everything from being spoken.  His world was spinning, but at the steady center was Eren, where he always had been.

“Do you..?” Eren trailed off uncertainly, hope burning in his eyes.

A strangled noise escaped Levi’s throat, and it was only seconds before he bolted upright.  He grabbed Eren’s shoulders and roughly hugged him to his chest.  Eren’s arms immediately wrapped around Levi.  The sight of the recognition in Levi’s eyes did him in, and he started to wail.  “I never forgot, Levi.  I never, ever forgot.” He cried into Levi’s shirt, the two of them tangled together in a tender mess on the sand.

“I remember.  Fuck, I remember everything.” Levi murmured.  He could feel Eren’s chest jump with each and every sob.  “Shh, Eren.  I remember, I remember.” When Levi kissed him, he only meant to peck the young man’s lips, but he clung to him with so much joy and relief that soon Levi didn’t care about anything except how good it felt to have this missing piece of his puzzle finally put into place.

 

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

They kissed long and and hard and hot on the beach that day.  By the time they finally broke apart, their lips were bruised and sand littered their hair like drops of sunlight.

They swam in the ocean waves that day, laughing and splashing each other with the salty water.  The coolness soothed their sunburnt skin, and they floated for a while, enjoying each other’s company.

They sat and watched the sunset that day, water droplets still glistening on their eyelashes.  Fiery reds and golds illuminated the pair as they leaned against one another, something older and stronger than life or death binding them together until the end of time.

“We fucking did it.”

“Yeah, we did.”

 

 


End file.
